Tales of Heaven & Hell
by mitmiya
Summary: [Chappy 3 Up] Being an Angel is not easy, not when you have to wander Earth with the curse of eternal loneliness. But one night, Angel Shuichi meets Demon Yuki at the park and their lives collide. Will the curse be lifted? ShuxYuki, KxHiro, TatxRyu AU!
1. Flying Solo

**:Tales of Earth's Heaven & Hell:**

**Disclaimer:** _writes her will_ and I leave whatever sue cases I might get to my beloved brother, enjoy it! _laughs maniacally_ Nick, what can I do to own you... _sighs_

**Summary:** Being an Angel is not easy, not when you have to wander Earth with the curse of eternal loneliness. But one night, Angel Shuichi meets Demon Yuki at the park and their lives collide. Will the curse be lifted? ShuxYuki, AU! 

**Pairings:** ShuxYuki, TatxRyu 

**Naggin Voice:** (AKA **A**uthor's **N**otes) Yes, whee, my second Gravitation ficcy! This idea comes from nowhere and everywhere, but it's as original as an idea in these days can be. The plot is not complete yet, but I just wanted to write down the first chapter to stop my muse from nagging. I've always imagined Yuki as a demon, so I really wanted to write a story where he's actually one. Shuichi, with his naivety, I could only see him as a bubblehead angel n.n;; oh well, that's just me. Please, read on and tell me what you think of it... also, since I do this in most of my fics, I guess I should do it here... if you want to see any **pairings**, please just tell me and I will try my best n.n Have fun! 

**Warning:** Some fowl language, yaoi... of course. I don't know if there's anything else to be alarmed about. 

oo00O00oo

_+Chapter One: Flying Solo+_

Blotches of lights moved in line, a pair after pair of flashing eyes as cars were driven down the busy street. The moving vehicles were only a part of the beautiful picture that Tokyo was at night; lights emitting from every building and lamps stuck on the sides of the streets, chasing away the darkness of the night. That sight was missed by the creature, though, sitting on the top of Tokyo Tower, his eyes closed and his face lifted up in the direction of the white queen that adorned the beautiful sky of the capital city. Soft lips were fixed into a small smile, white feathers blew softly in the cool breeze as wings were spread out widely. A content sigh escaped those lips as air played with the soft feathers, tickling the pink-haired angel ever so slightly. 

Lids opened slowly, revealing beautiful violet eyes that were hidden to stop the angel from watching the Hell he was living in. Big white wings flopped twice, their owner getting to his feet and bracing a pole next to him, his cheek resting on it and enjoying the cold metal against his flesh. Violet eyes took the familiar scene in, not letting a detail pass them, and the angel wished he was part of that world, again, just to feel his heart beating with the pulse of the city. What a wonderful feeling that is, being part of that world. 

The wandering eyes watched the mass of people waiting for their turn to get into the tall tower, tourists with big cameras dangling from a strap around their necks, eyes wide with wonder and curiosity. The young angel let go of the pole and leaned forward, letting his body fall over the edge. His eyes closed once again, beautiful white wings tucked in, the angel smiled as the gravity pulled him close, enjoying the way the wind ran through his pink hair making it fly in waves. It was one of the greatest experiences he could not go through before becoming an angel, when he was a mere human. And one thing he loved more, he spread his wings when he was about to hit the people, was the ability to fly. 

With his cheeks flushed from the cold wind, pink hair and white wings, Shuichi Shindou was the perfect image for an Angel at that moment. Unfortunately, although he was floating a hairsbreadth above the people, nobody was able to appreciate the beauty of that creature. It was one of the curses the angel had to live with, one of the downfalls of being a creature of light: to see and not be seen, to hear and not be heard, to be -to others- nobody. A phantom that wanders the Earth, loneliness ruling your heart as you search and hope that somebody someday would throw you a look, and actually see you standing or flying there. 

Shuichi watched the humans interact, his eyes longing, his heart weeping to be part of a normal group like that once again. Feeling his chest tighten with the oh-so familiar pain, the angel used his wings to leave the scene, preferring to be with the stars. The bright dots may not talk, and they may not be the best companions, but at least they twinkled at him. He should have left his habit of dreaming and wishing with his human form, Shuichi thought and he gave his back to the ground below. The angel flew slowly and watched the beautiful painting above him. Heaven was up there, a few skies after this one, but even that place did not lift off that curse that was slowly crushing Shuichi's spirit. 

Shindou was not alone; he had other angels to talk to, to befriend and to become like a family member to them. No, he was not alone, he was lonely. He was just so lonely, and that loneliness was just like an empty space in his heart, painful and void. And like a missing tooth, Shuichi could not help but look around for something that once was filling that hole, but never actually finding it. 

The young-looking angel sighed, turning around on his stomach, his chin resting on folded arms while wings worked to keep the creature high in the sky. And along with loneliness, came boredom. He had a duty, of course, as an angel but nothing else. There was no single thing else in his life that might make his day interesting. There was no factor of action that kept him wanting to see another sunshine, no want or need; all he did was spend the time away with the same routine, ending up at the top of that tower at each and every midnight and staying there until the sun came up once again. 

Not tonight, though. No, not tonight. He was not about to dwell over the things he had lost after his death, after the end of his mortal life and the beginning of a new, immortal one. He had enough of that, he was lucky to be with wings, not everybody got that kind of chance to continue living. He was one of the chosen ones. He was special. 

Then why did he feel that it would have been better if he stayed dead? If he had never been awakened, alien parts sticking out of his back? Why did he feel as though he was cheated? 

He could remember the first day so clearly, but he could remember if he had run or flown to his home and his family. He remembered how he started to knock of the door only to have his hand go through the door. He had panicked, his wings flailing widely as he tried to adjust to them, like a new baby trying to walk for the first time. After few tries to open the door and failing, he dashed through the wood with eyes closed shut and held breath. When he opened his eyes, an unfamiliar house greeted him. New people had crowded the place, along with new furniture and a new look to suit the redesigned building. His eyes had widened when he spotted a face he could never forget, the face that looked so similar to his own: Maiko's face, but she was older, much older. Then the second surprise hit him when his violet eyes fell on the calendar that was hung near the wall telephone. 

Ten years. Ten years has passed since the fateful day he was killed, whole ten years. With a fazed look, the angel watched two kids run around the house; a boy and a girl, assuming correctly that it was his sister's children. He would never forget the way his chest tightened when his sister's voice carried through the house, calling her son. 

_Shuichi_. She had called her boy Shuichi, and Shindou tearfully wondered if he could ever feel that happy again. 

His happiness was cut short, unfortunately, once he discovered he could not be reunited with his sister again, or anybody else for that matter. A painful fact he had to live with until now. 

There was another sigh, and at the sight of the park, the angel started to slowly lower himself to the ground. Once he was safely on his feet, he tucked his wings away and started to wander in the park, stopping to caress each tree affectionately. It was hard at first, but after some time he got the hang of using his wings and touching things. It was not impossible for him to touch somebody, for he was an angel, not a ghost, but it depended on the person's belief whether he feels it or not. And for the most part, nobody he touched felt anything and the few that did, freaked out. In other words, it was not worth the try, so Shindou gave up hope completely after a while. 

Leaning back against one the many railings that were scattered around in the park, Shuichi ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes once again, his face directed slightly upwards once again. He loved viewing the world through his feelings instead of his senses, loved to smell and hear instead of seeing; it gave more meaning to everything, and it also shielded him away from the fact that he was in what he considered Hell. 

Opening his eyes ever so slowly, he found himself staring directly into a pair of golden eyes. 

The angel gasped. 

_+TBC...+_

**AN:** Awright, first chapter done! Whee! I'm really looking forward to workin on this story, but I have to be done with Beautiful Reflections first, my other Gravi ficcy. But do not fear, the story shall be updated soon, and soon in my dictionary is a century later n.n;; Just kiddin', I'll try to upload the second chapter just as I'm done with the third chapter of the other story! Ano... Onegai, be patient, minna-san! In the meantime, you can tell me what you thought about this chapter and request your pairings! Arigatou! nn 


	2. Weeping Heaven

**:Tales of Earth's Heaven & Hell:**

**Disclaimer:** _gets up on stage_ I know that you're going to be shocked, but I'm afraid that I do not own these beauties or the songs lyrics _blinks_ What do you mean you ALREADY knew! And you got me riding this rollercoaster of emotions _runs away wailing_

**Summary:** Chapter 2 'Up Being an Angel is not easy, not when you have to wander Earth with the curse of eternal loneliness. But one night, Angel Shuichi meets Demon Yuki at the park and their lives collide. Will the curse be lifted? ShuxYuki, TatxRyu AU! 

**Pairings:** ShuxYuki, TatxRyu 

**Naggin Voice:** (AKA **A**uthor's **N**otes) As promised, the second chapter is here as soon as I finished with the third one from my other fic. And before anything else, me wanta thank you for all the wonderful, supporting reviews you've kindly provided me with! You're awesome! Arigatou! I know that a lot of you have questions about this new AU, and I promise to try explaining this AU with every new chapter! If you want to ask questions in your review, please, feel free to do so. It helps me to know what information my readers are looking for. Also, I was not really sure if Ryuichi's hair was actually brown of dark green, since the anime it seems so... to me, and I might be colorblind n.n So, I've just decided to go along with chestnut-brown because that's the color of my hair _grins_ Final note, I thought it would be cool to quote some of the lyrics and such that seems fitting with the story's chapters, so, yeah... just wanted to point that out n.n;; Please, ignore me and scroll down to read! 

**Warning:** Some fowl language, yaoi... of course. I don't know if there's anything else to be alarmed about. 

**Comebacks:** A section for you, reviewers! I believe that since you guys took the time to read and more minutes upon that to review, I should at least reply these reviews and thank y'all! So here's my replied: n.n 

**_Radioactive Sago:_** Violence? Oh man, what happened to the peace that we want to spread all over the world? My hopes are shattered, oh, how cruel the world is! _looks around to make sure nobody's around_ Sure man, me support violence 100! n.n;; Arigatou, RS! 

**_MC-88:_** (XX) my face is stuck in a barrel thingy, wahh! I'm just kiddin, I love your smiley, it's a smiling chibbi! n.n Thank you so much for your review! I hope you like this addition. 

**_Xunxin Kohaku:_** Me, I would punch them out... no, seriously, that's my reflex.. ask my friend, she still has a black eye n.n;; And ouch, that must be a painful landing n.n Arigatou Kohaku-san! 

**_DarkMetalAngel of Destruction:_** I'm glad you liked it! Here's an update for ya, and btw, interesting username! 

**_Bram:_** I wonder, too _thinks real deep_ and I have only a couple a minutes to figure that out! n.n;; Thanks a lot for your review, and I hope all the pondering did not cause any damage _winks_ Bram-san, I remember reading your name before... in a review? If so, thankies for reviewing another story of mine and excuse my lousy memory! I hope I answer some of your questions in this update! Arigatou Bram-sama! 

**_Celestyl:_** Yay! Golden star _sticks golden star on forehead_ Wheee! I'm Starry-gurl! _hugs Celestyl-san_ Arigatou! I've such had some flashbacks of my childhood, whee, and it was fun! Me so glad you loved my story, and I hope you still do after this chapter! Arigatou Celestyl-san! 

**_Black Wolf:_** _sniffs_ Kasan, BW is sittin' in my corner! n.n;;; I hope you were not waiting for long, Wolfie (if you don't mind me callin' ya that, it seems that I have to give a nickname to everybody I know n.n;;) and here's the next chapter for ya! Arigatou Wolfie-san! 

**_Badluck Pika-Pika:_** Don't worry, BL Pika-Pika, those two are already in the story as I stated in the Pairings section! I like those two when they're together! It's like a different version of Shuichi and Yuki, where Yuki is the one doing all the lovin' _winks_ Arigatou! 

**_Sushi-Tomodachi:_** So we have something in common! I wonder if I should give Yuki the ability to actually kill somebody just by saying 'Drop Dead'... n.n;; no, that would kill Shuichi like a million times each chapter _chuckles_ I'm really happy that you like me story! Arigatou! 

**_Cutelilpuppieyez:_** Yeah, I know, the golden-eyes thingy was such a cliffhanger, I mean, dude, that was so not cool to leave you without knowing who's the 'mysterious' man was.. _chuckles_ And I want to say that your username is really cute, puppy-eyes are the most powerful weapon in the universe! n.n Really happy to see that you're reading another story of mine! Arigatou! 

**_Tammy-Love:_** Sweet, somebody has faith in me! My wish just came true, now I can die happily! No, not really, I'm too young to die! Here's the update, tammy-love, and if I don't die there will be more to come soon! Arigatou, tammy-san n.n 

**_Tora88:_** Great suggestions, and I will go right away to look up more words for Angel. I am really glad to find that people found this interesting, so thanks a lot for letting me know! Arigatou! n.n 

oo00O00oo 

_**A little paint, to cover what's deep inside. A little truth you know we all want to hide.**  
__-The Calling: Just That Good._

oo00O00oo

_+Chapter Two: Weeping Heaven+_

Giggles echoed through the empty park, squeals of laughter and joy disturbing the calmness and peace that graced the piece of paradise in the middle of Tokyo. Sounds of running feet joined the effort to bring the place back to life. 

Brown hair shone under the artificial light, which lit the beautiful green piece of land, and bangs dancing around as the young man ran through the park, dodging trees and bushes, not bothering to hide behind them, knowing his laughter would give him away. Blue eyes risked to take a look over a lean shoulder, and a smug smile graced the handsome face when his pursuer was nowhere in sight. 

A laugh escaped the soft lips and the young man stopped, turning around to wait for his slow partner. Suddenly, a cry of surprise was torn out of his throat as two strong arms wrapped around his lean waist from behind, pulling him back against a muscular chest. Warm breath tickled his right ear as a soft voice whispered. "Gotcha!" 

He felt the chest press against his spine as it expanded and then he would miss the warmth as the lungs deflated, and the young man found himself following the movements, leaning back to rest against the man behind them, who was trying to catch his breath. With a racing heart, the older man turned his head to look at the teenager holding him. The handsome face was too close to his own, and without realizing it, his captor was inching closer to his prey but instead of leaning him, the man pushed himself away, a blush creeping across his face. 

"That's not fair, Ta-kun!" He stepped away from the dark-haired boy, hoping the park was dark enough to hide his rosy cheeks. "You were supposed to wait awhile; you have longer legs!" 

Tatsuha placed his hands on his hips and gave the smaller man a sexy, smug grin. "You wanna try again?" He took a couple of steps closer to the brunet. "This time, Ryuichi," He grabbed the small nose between his fingers and tweaked it, "You're it!" 

"Hey!" Ryuichi Sakuma protested, laughter already bubbling from his chest and escaping his lips, ruining his mock-anger face, as he took off after his best friend. "Wait a minute, Ta-kun!" 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Leaves danced in the cool breeze, moving around and struggling, as though the air was slowly, teasingly tickling them but the branches kept them in place. The sounds the action made filled the air, causing a shiver to run down the spine of the pink-haired angel that sat on the railing, who suddenly found himself clutching on the steel for dear life. 

Golden eyes sparkled coldly at him, and he did not dare to move an inch, finding himself fixated by the cool gaze of the pair of eyes peeping out of the tree a couple of feet away from him. The leaves did their dance again, and violet eyes widened as a figure was revealed from the depths of the sakura tree. It was as though the tree was gently exposing its utmost of importance treasure, the branches moving apart and pink flowers escaping with the wind to represent the magnificent creature hidden within. 

The creature of light held his breath as beautiful, black wings came in sight, dark feathers gently swaying with the cool breeze. Violet eyes followed the wing to the body it was attached to, feeling the hazel-eyes boring a heated hole in him still, and he almost gasped once again. The creature was sitting comfortably in the tree, one of his long legs dangling while his back leaned against the log. His wings were spread, the dark creature letting them be attacked gently by the moving air. 

Violet eyes finally rested back to look into the cold hazel eyes, and another shiver went through his body as the eyes kept on watching him. The creature before him was... magnificent, beautiful and most importantly... a Demon. Shuichi tried not to let his gaze falter as he remembered one of his first lessons as an Angel: "Never let Demons catch you alone." 

Demons... he still did not know a whole lot about their enemy in this new life he was living, but he knew enough to realize that the other angels despised them to no limit. Pink hair danced again in the breeze, but Shuichi kept on staring as he remembered his first days as an Angel. It was the first thing they taught him, not to associate with demons, and by the tone of their voice, it was a great deal. And with a demon right in front of him, Shuichi wondered if he should be afraid for his life. 

Suddenly, laughter reached his ears and he heard two sets of feet coming their way but Shuichi was determined not to lose sight of the golden eyes that were still fixed on him. The sounds were coming nearer by each moment, and then two figures ran right in front of him and he could not help but follow their movements as they moved past him. 

When he moved his gaze back to where the golden one was, the creature of darkness was no longer there and Shuichi couldn't suppress the gasp that came out of him as his heart started to beat faster. He wondered if he was feeling relieved that the demon was not there anymore, or disappointed or even scared. 

His emotions were sorted out for him, though, when he felt somebody roughly tug at one of his wings. Crying out in surprise and partially in pain, the angel jumped off the railing and with wide eyes he turned to look at the dark-clothed creature. Caressing the throbbing wing, he asked with all the courage he could muster. "What was that for?" 

"Baka, you're a real angel? For a moment, I thought Halloween came early this season." The cold eyes traveled along the angel's body, studying and rejecting. "What a replacement, those da'ohs. You cannot have an ounce of what it takes to be an Angel in you, and yet here you are." His cold eyes rested on the violet ones again, and a shudder ran through the Angel. "Heaven must be weeping." 

With that, the Demon was gone. A black feather in his place was the only evidence he was actually ever there. 

Shuichi blinked, "Weeping?" 

_+TBC...+_

**AN:** Gomen nasai, minna-sama! I find myself not able to continue because I need to think more about how to go on with this story, since I have three versions so far. I hope you liked this addition, though, I did not want Yuki spending anymore time with Shuichi than he did in the manga, I just think it leaves more effect on Shuichi than anything else. Please, tell me what you think, and since I spend my time trying to find out what your usernames mean to you, I was wondering if you'd like to write the **meaning** of your username in your review... thought it would be fun n.n Let me start... MitMiya was created by my first yaoi pairing, _Mitsui_ and _Miyagi_ from _**Slam Dunk**_ n.n Later! 


	3. On My Mind, Love

**:Tales of Earth's Heaven & Hell:**

**Disclaimer:** _gets up on stage_ I know that you're going to be shocked, but I'm afraid that I do not own these beauties or the songs lyrics _blinks_ What do you mean you ALREADY knew! And you got me riding this rollercoaster of emotions _runs away wailing_

**Summary:** Chapter 3 'Up Being an Angel is not easy, not when you have to wander Earth with the curse of eternal loneliness. But one night, Angel Shuichi meets Demon Yuki at the park and their lives collide. Will the curse be lifted? ShuxYuki, KxHiro, TatxRyu AU! 

**Pairings:** ShuxYuki, KxHiro, TatxRyu 

**Naggin Voice:** (AKA **A**uthor's **N**otes) _hides behind some crates_ Okay, before you start throwing tomatoes, let me say I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long! I'm such a bad, bad author _scolds self_ I've been trying to write down every pairing's story, so I wouldn't get stuck later on, and now that I've done so, I feel relieved and ready to write more chapters. This chapter is mostly about Claude 'K' Winchester and his boy, not to forget angel Hiro n.n I hope you enjoy D 

**Warning:** Some fowl language, yaoi... of course. I don't know if there's anything else to be alarmed about. 

**Comebacks:** A section for the reviewers! If you want to read my reply on your review, please scroll to the **bottom** of the page. Yesh, this section was moved down there n.n 

oo00O00oo 

_**You stick to me forever, and I wish you didn't let go. **  
__-The Calling: Stigmatized._

oo00O00oo

_+Chapter Three: On My Mind, Love+_

The shrilling sound of the old-fashioned alarm clock filled the small house, gold-colored metal hammer moving back and forth rapidly to make the two bells ring loudly. The annoying, high-pitch noise seemed to have no effect on the occupants of the house as the alarm clock happily kept vibrating. 

A groan emitted from the bed next to where the alarm was placed on the nightstand, but that did not stop the small machine from doing its job. When the noise did not stop along with the wordless protest, the once asleep form on the bed struggled to disentangle himself from the sheets as he felt his head ready to explode. 

A contented sigh escaped soft lips as the man was finally able to stop the clock from ringing, silence descending on the room once again, but it was enjoyed for less than a minute before the morning's noises seeped into the house from outside. 

Eyes opened up wide as car horns brought the man out of his sleep-fogged mind, and another struggle with the sheets started as he tried to get out of bed after a quick glance at the clock which showed him that the alarm had gone off an hour late. 

"Shit!" He cursed as his feet finally touched the floor, "Shit!" Ignoring the red slippers, he grabbed his robe to wrap it around his half-naked body and headed out of the door, only to stop in font of the room located down the hall. 

"Michael!" He banged at the door, knowing his son wasn't a light sleeper. "Mike, baby! Wake up! We're gonna be late!" He waited a moment before he knocked once more, "Michael!" 

"I'm up!" He heard the small boy rush to the door, opening it to his father, K, as he rubbed his eye with the other hand. "'Morning, Papa." He said sleepily, holding up his arms and Claude complied to the wordless command, giving his son a hug. 

Letting go of the younger blond, K ruffled the baby-silk hair and ordered. "You go wash up then get dressed fast, now, we don't have much time this morning." 

Michael Winchester rolled his eyes at his father, "I told you to buy a new alarm clock, Papa! Why do you still have this one?" Seeing his father's eyes cloud over with something similar to the look he had had after his Mama left them; Michael hurried to the bathroom. "I'll be out in a few, Papa!" 

Claude did not reply, standing in the same posture stock still. His mind, though… in his mind, wheels were spinning out of control as he recalled the reasons he had for keeping that old alarm clock, and despite having tears in those brilliant eyes, a small sad smile blossomed on his face. 

The sound of the water running brought him out of his reverie and Claude rushed back to his bedroom. A quick job of sniffing himself and his clothes revealed that the blond would be able to go through the day without his daily shower, and a clean enough attire for the day. 

Putting on his clothes and pulling his hair back into a ponytail, K hurried down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. He kept an ear out for his son's movement upstairs as he prepared Michael's lunchbox, a task which his ex-wife and lover used to do. Claude shook his head sadly, amazed at the way everything reminded him of the brighter days of his life. 

"I'm ready, Papa!" The father smiled at his grinning boy as he bounced down the stairs, backpack in hand and hat covering most of the light-colored hair. The young boy was the only thing that brought the man out of his suicidal moods, knowing he was the only family member left to take care of him, not to forget that Michael already had enough tragedy in his life for a ten-year-old. 

"Oh-kay!" The smile still in place, Claude handed the lunchbox to the young Winchester and grabbed his briefcase. Putting on his shoes, he opened the front door. "We're ready to go then." 

The father and son got into the car, Claude making sure the seatbelt was put on properly before he slowly drove away from the house. Michael started waving at the house, and K gave him a concerned glance; the boy had picked up this habit a few weeks ago, and he didn't know what to do about it. Seeing the smile on his son's face, though, made him realize it didn't matter as long as Michael was happy. 

Giving the house one last look, Claude pressed on the gas pedal and headed down the road. 

On the top of the small house, two white wings flapped in the soft breeze as long, dark locks flowed in waves with the air. With legs dangling, a sad smile played on soft lips as a hand waved good bye to the young boy in the car. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He leaned back against the Sakura tree, enjoying the shade the soft, pink-colored petals provided. His soft black wings were tucked away as the demon spent his time relaxing in the park he was attached to, his eyes shut and a small smile on the beautiful pale face. 

The demon enjoyed this part of the morning, when most people were already in work and he had the park for himself. It did not matter that he was invisible, Yuki just hated the company of humans. If it was not for his younger brother, the demon would have not mixed with these creatures once again. As far as he was concerned, he did not want to mix with anybody else ever again. 

A weary sigh escaped his lips as Yuki pondered once again about the reasons he had ended up to be this fairy creature, two black wings sticking out of his back. The blond's death was unexpected, like most death cases, and Eiri did not have an idea of what was waiting for him on the other side, but relief was one thing he craved for. 

It had been years since the first time he had seen the world from this side, and the demon wished his soul got lost than living the eternity he had been granted. The relief he was longing for as a human was taken away from him, leaving him to ponder about the goal of his afterlife. 

The silence of the park was suddenly disturbed by the sound of singing. A sweet, soft voice filling the place with a slow, sad melody and Yuki could not help but get curious. Opening his golden eyes, the demon looked up to see a familiar pink-haired angel flying across the clear sky. 

The demon smirked; it was time he started wasting eternity. 

_+TBC...+_

**AN:** Oh, cwap! It's another short chapter -.-; sorry about that, I don't seem to be able to write longer than that... but well, it's an update, neh? n.n; I hope you did like it, and I have so much in store for KxHiro, Kiro, so if you're a fan of this pairing, you'll sure like this next additions! 'Til next update! 

**Comebacks:**

**_Necrophile:_** That's an interesting username, and I sometimes wonder why people do like that, but _shrugs_ to each their own, I guess n.n I'm sorry about yet another short chapter, but I do hope you liked this one! And I am not sure how many chapters there will be. Yesh, I'm not much help, am I? n.n; Arigatou! 

**_cutelilpuppieyez:_** Your name is indeed cute, makes me want to poke you x3 And nope, this is not going to be that type of a fic.. angsty, yesh, but not Romeo/Juliet's angst. And Yuki was meant to be cold XD Thank you, puppyeyes! 

**_Bram:_** I guess the chapter was a bit confusing, but it will all be cleared up with each new update n.n And thank you so much, I'm glad that you're letting me know.. makes me happy! Arigatou, Bram-san! 

**_me, the pirate:_** Have mercy! Here's the update _whimpers_ don't hurt me.. I'll update sooner, next time.. I pwomise! XDD 

**_Kurohi Tatsaki:_** Thank you so much, you made my da-- eh, night _chuckles_ and I just adore your username, pwetty n.n I hope you like this new chapter D 

**_DarkMetalAngel of Destruction:_** Me glad you like n.n 

**_tammy-love:_** Oi, but Shuichi can't follow any rules, now can he? xD He wouldn't be Shuichi if he did _chuckles_ but, breaking the rules can be really good, sometimes _hint hint_ And aww, your username is just plain adorable! 

**_DarkAngelB:_** D Thanks! And I hope you liked this update, promise more to come n.n 

**_radioactive sago:_** Gore! Violence.. I like you! xD I will make sure to have some violence in this ficcy just for you D Arigatou! 

**_lemur130:_** I've finally figured out how to go on with this story, and with FF.N's new rules.. you can't post polls anymore _sighs_ but I'm glad you like D Hope you liked this new chappy, too. And lemurs are cute n.n 

**_Kimra Dattei:_** For the love of your readers.. _sniffs_ that should be illegal to use! xD And good thinking, changing the spelling, and it is cooler _winks_ Thanks a lot, Kimra. n.n 

**_Tora88:_** O If you haven't told me about your username, then I would never had figured it out! Me like _nod nod_ Thanks for reviewing yet again! D 

**_Tsugath:_** I'm glad somebody agrees, and I'm glad you love it n.n 

**_Ashley Vulpix:_** Don't worry, Shuichi has to be powerful.. he's Shuichi! XD And I write AU because I enjoy writing and reading them, and I'm glad that you're enjoying mine n.n And indeed, Vulpix is so darn cute X3 

**_sushi-tomodachi:_** Yep, that does sound more like it xD And thank you for what you wrote in Japanese, though I can't understand any of it D A version has been picked, I just hope you guys will like it n.n Arigatou! 

**_suqua:_** _purr_ I'm glad you like it, and I'm sorry you got deleted. Any of this story's lemon chapters will definitely be on AFF.N and LJ. It sucks lemons aren't allowed on this site, anymore, but arigatou. Hope you like this addition. 

**_Rachel:_** Will our darling Demon seduce our innocent Angel? Or will the Angel cling to our darling demon? XD And w00tz for you readers! Arigatou! 

**_Salioka:_** Oi! Thanks for the fav, Salioka! And here's another chapter for you, though doesn't really have that much to do with Yuki and Shu-chan, but I hope you like it all the same n.n 

**_Leviathan06:_** Nico-chan, where've you been lately? _pokes_ I miss you, so come online sometime soon, willya? 

**_Aikida:_** Yessir, I'll try to do just that, and thank you very much for the review! D 

**_Takki:_** Thanks, and here's another chapter. 

**_Kaay-chan:_** I'm glad you like it, and here's an update for you.. nothing much, but still an update, ne? n.n; Arigatou! 


End file.
